


The one with glitter

by vtn



Category: Matthew Good Band
Genre: Glitter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-21
Updated: 2006-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>glitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one with glitter

**Author's Note:**

> So...this happened.

Why _do_ parties always seem to end up with someone tied up in a chair? Dave is wondering this partially for purely scientific interest, but mostly because he is tied up to a chair and some drunk girl he doesn't even know but who makes up for it by being in a Santa-Claus-themed dress that leaves very little to the imagination is giggling and spreading glitter on his face.

 

Yes, glitter.

 

"And a bit—right—there!" The girl finishes off her masterpiece, which Dave can only imagine, and then blows on his face. Specks of glitter fly in front of his eyes.

 

"Um." That would be Matt, who is looking kind of dumbfounded with a camera around his neck. Dave's current Christmas wish: the camera does not come out while Dave is tied to this chair. "If I'm interrupting something…"

 

"No. Untie me," Dave cuts him off, struggling against his bonds.  Matt works at the knots with a careful concentration on his face that reminds Dave of the way Matt looks while he's having his dick sucked. Kind of funny, when he thinks about it.

 

"So, Dave, there's this attic upstairs I found and it's pretty fucking cool and—you're _glittery_ —"

 

"I _know_."

 

"I have an idea," and the look on Matt's face now is definitely not the 'oh yes just the tiniest bit of teeth would be good right now' look. It is in fact the 'I make up for not drinking by creating the funny stories that happen to everyone else' look.

 

"Do I want to know?"

 

"How about," says Matt, and he undoes the last knot, "You get naked and—"

  
"And we fuck." Dave is actually not too adverse to this idea. No, not at all. Especially because Dave has been staring at beautiful breasts for most of the past twenty minutes only to have them replaced by Matt making lewd expressions while untying knots.

 

"And I take pictures." Matt wipes his hands on his jeans, which is Dave's cue to get up from the chair.

 

"And then we fuck."

 

"Okay, then we fuck, but first pictures."

 

Dave nods dazedly and they go up the stairs, leaving the Santa girl behind. Dave gets a glimpse of her nipple first, though, and he grins at Matt. Unfortunately, Matt is too much in his own world to notice. Which happens more often than Dave would like.

Dave pulls his clothes off in a shower of glitter and sits on his knees on the attic floorboards while Matt finds lamps and points them at Dave. It's hot and uncomfortable and for whatever reason the fact that Matt is chewing on his lens cap is actually making Dave really, really horny.

 

"No one's seeing these, right?" he asks, while Matt clicks away. His tongue moves over the side of the lens cap. 

 

"Hold the fuck still, Dave." Matt's tongue catches on a fray in the plastic of the lens cap and the resulting expression on his face is about ten kinds of obscene. Dave shakes. Matt takes another photo. Dave shifts. "Look down." Dave looks at the floor. "Look at me—" Still trembling, Dave looks up at Matt, feeling his cock twitch. A whine escapes his lips.

 

"Please just _fuck me_ already!" Dave shouts, out-fucking-loud. Matt sighs and puts down the camera.

 

"Patience, grasshopper," but obviously they're on the same line of thought because then Matt lowers his eyes to Dave's erection and says "Did you see that girl's nipple?"

 

"Yes." Dave grins, Matt grins back, and Matt unzips his jeans and climbs onto Dave.

  
"Fucking glitter," Matt says, then shuts himself up by sticking two fingers in his mouth. There's a condom in his jeans pocket and Matt slips it on while he fucks Dave with two slick fingers. 

 

"Yeah," says Dave, "Fucking lens cap and fucking your fucking cock."

 

"I know, I know, now shut up," and Matt pushes himself into Dave, making him writhe and picking glitter off of his cheeks.


End file.
